Questions
by meleth78
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka in their domestic glory


Title: Questions by meleth78

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Kakashi/Iruka

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I'm beginning to see a pattern. Maybe I should start a petition.

AN: Because I'm strange. And suffering from writer's block.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'What are you doing?' questioned Kakashi suspiciously as he stared at the dark lumps of coagulated…something…floating clumpily around in Iruka's bowl.

'Eating and mah-kimg.' mumbled the young sensei distractedly as he shoved yet another spoonful of the dark starchy matter into his mouth. With his free hand he continued to grade the homework scroll next to him, occasionally stopping to frown slightly before vigorously making large purple question marks and crosses on the sheet.

'Yes. I can see that.' continued the jounin, 'the question is _what_ are you eating?'

'Cormfrakes' garbled the sensei.

'What?'

Iruka coughed and had to chew repeatedly before he could swallow. It took quite an effort on the chuunin's part clearly. He then turned a clearly irritated eye towards the curious man before answering,

'Corn-flakes. What's it to you?'

'It's…brown.' muttered the copy-nin, inching closer to get a better look. He squinted his exposed eye at the dark lumps attempting to float around in the thick, brackish liquid.

'You want some?' questioned Iruka, already rising to get his annoying yet still quite adorable lover a bowl. Yep. Definitely adorable, especially when the concealed nose crinkled in that patented manner.

'It's….sticky….' continued Kakashi finally deciding to lift his hitai-ate up and stare at the congealed mass with his Sharingan eye.

'It's cornflakes!'

'It's ALIVE!' exclaimed the jounin.

'What? What are you talking about?' Shooting the pale man a startled glance, Iruka hurried back to where Kakashi was standing, still peering fixatedly into the bowl.

'What's it floating in?'

'Milk?' asked Iruka, now, for some inexplicable reason, uncertain. Unable to help himself, Iruka also began to stare into the bowl.

'But it's…brown.' repeated the jounin.

'Oh for god's- it's CHOCOLATE milk!' cried the chuunin.

'Chocolate milk?' parroted the copy-nin now using the metallic spoon to poke suspiciously at a particulary large mass in the corner of the bowl. Well, if would have been the corner if bowls had corners.

'You've never heard of chocolate milk?' Incredulous.

'Of course I've heard of chocolate milk.' retorted the jounin, offended. 'It's used as an aphrodisiac and lubricant in many ancient cultures.'

'What!' Even more incredulous.

'It was in Icha Icha Paradise – Adventures of the Samurai Milkmaids.'

'WHAT!' Flabbergasted even.

'Why are you eating cornflakes with _chocolate_ milk?' asked the grossed out jounin.

'What the hell sort of books do you read?' replied the disgusted chuunin.

Both men stared at each other for a beat.

'What's wrong with eating cornflakes with chocolate milk?' said the sensei finally. He sat back down and picked up both pen and spoon and resumed what he was initially doing before Kakashi so rudely interrupted him.

'What's _right _with eating cornflakes with chocolate milk?'

'Taspe goud' mumbled the sensei as he valiantly continued to chew the muesli cornflakes and mark at the same time. Well, most of it tasted good anyway, the tangy dried apricots and sour cranberries tasted a little strange mixed with the thick chocolate milk, but hell if he was going to admit it to the jounin.

'Nobody eats cornflakes with chocolate milk.'

'Ah do'

'Why?'

'I'm a rebel' replied the chuunin, mouth finally regaining its previously lost eloquence.

'Ho-kaay.' said the jounin, deciding to sprawl out next to the sensei. Making himself comfortable, Kakashi leaned in and nuzzled the side of Iruka's cheek with his mask covered nose. This prompted a sneaky smile to emerge on the younger man lips.

'You want to try it don't you?' said the chuunin.

'Yeaaaah.' whined the jounin beguilingly.

Grinning, the sensei spooned a spoonful of the brown congealed mass and fed it to the waiting copy-nin.

Chewing ensued.

'Nop bad' mumbled the jounin, chewing vigorously.

'Told you.' replied the smug sensei.

The living room was quiet as the two men lounged on contentedly at the couch. For a while only the sound of energetic masticating could be heard and Iruka allowed himself a blissfully soft sigh as he relaxed once again into his Sunday morning routine. Just then Kakashi noticed something yet another oddity.

'Why are you using a _purple_ pen to do your marking?'

THE END


End file.
